


Welcome to the Family

by chaosruby



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch Family, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Overwatch, Team Talon (Overwatch), basically a bunch of overwatch one shots, i love overwatch, you get the gist yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Curious to see what they get up to in their spare time? Delve deep into the personal lives of some of the world's most admired heroes, chaos hungry criminals, talon members and more! Or want to see how a mission with Overwatch really plays out? Be sure to find out here.Just a small collection of one shots based on the wonderful characters of Overwatch.





	1. Hanzo x Reader - New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo seems to disappear the same night every year, so this time, you decide to follow him. In short, it doesn't end like either of you expected.

"Hanzo!" You whispered harshly, trying to keep up with him as he silently dashed from room to room taking out guards within the Shimada Castle. "What are you doing?"

Hanzo stayed silent as he took out the final guard. With a light sigh, he waltzed into the main room with you close on his heels. You put one hand on his waist as a sign to show you were still there and you smiled to yourself when he laid his hand on top of yours. He pulled you forward softly so that you were standing next to him. You looked up in awe at the beautiful art. Two elegantly drawn dragons, in shades of sea green and pale blue, were intertwined forever on the wall in front of you. You felt a slight squeeze on your hand and you forced your eyes to look away from the dragons, turning your neck looking directly at Hanzo.

"Honour." He finally said after hours of silent travelling.

You had been training with Hanzo for as little as three years, but you noticed him skulking off into the night on the same day for two years - something that he never usually does. This year, however, you decided to follow him and you weren't disappointed. All of your training had paid off and you were able to keep up with him the whole journey. Yet now, whilst you were in incredible shock at the beauty of the room, you were also confused. Hanzo spoke a lot about honour and redemption, but that still didn't explain why you were both inside the Shimada Castle taking out all the guards. It also didn't explain to you why he did it every year on the same night. Deciding against saying anything more to him, you let him do what he came to do. 

You let go of his hand and stood to the side. It was only then you noticed the sword on display. The katana had a beautiful blue handle, with a very sharp blade which looked like it could cut through almost anything with ease. You saw Hanzo kneel in your peripheral vision and turned your gaze towards him. His eyes were closed and he looked almost peaceful. He re-opened them moments after, reaching into the pocket of his pants to pull out a fist full of incense and a box of matches. He placed them on the ground in front of him, lighting the incense. 

You realised that the incense was an offering. The smell of smoke eventually filled the room and out of respect, you kneeled next to him. You felt him shuffle closer to you, his eyes still closed. His thigh brushed against yours and in that moment you almost knew how he truly felt under his usual stoic expression. However, that ended quickly. His eyes opened and he looked up. Without looking behind him, he began to talk.

"You are not the first assassin sent to kill me."

Startled, you turned behind you. You refrained from gasping at the cyborg standing there, you hadn't heard him come in and your breath caught in your throat. You had followed Hanzo unarmed, there wasn't much you could do against him. You felt like extra baggage as it meant now Hanzo would try to protect you.

Just as you knew he would, he pushed you behind him as he fired an arrow directly at the cyborg's head. His impeccable aim meant nothing to the ninja as he quickly ducked out of the way.

"I know who you are, Hanzo."

The silver man in front of us spoke softly. Hanzo's face fell slightly but he reacted by sending two more arrows flying towards the unknown attacker. With ease, the ninja once again dodged both arrows gracefully.

"I know you come here every year on the same day."

A growl left Hanzo's throat as he sent another arrow zooming across the room. You knew this was a matter between them and them only but you truly wanted to help Hanzo against this eerie character.

"You risk a lot to honour someone you murdered!" The cyborg said, this time with malice, as he threw shuriken in Hanzo's direction.

Hanzo got closer to you, aiming his bow out horizontally in front of him. The shuriken hit it and bounced back, hitting the wall rather then his or your flesh. The sneer on Hanzo's face was evident as he took in what the metal man had said.

"You know nothing of what happened!" Hanzo growled, rolling forwards to aim another arrow. 

This time, it was deflected with a wakizashi that the cyborg pulled out of it's sheath near his lower back. You and Hanzo both watched as he bolted backwards, dashing away with immense speed. Hanzo rushed forward just as fast, aiming his next arrow with precision. You saw the unusual pointed end of this arrow, realising it was his own invention. The scatter arrow could bounce off of walls at top speed until it reached it's target.

He let the arrow fly from his bow and although you couldn't see it, you could hear the clang it made as it hit the walls of the room. You heard the clangs get faster, only to hear Hanzo growl under his breath. The ninja had deflected the arrow magnificently.

Suddenly, he appeared in front of you. His glowing green visor, which you could only assume to be eyes, was staring directly a you as he sheathed his wakizashi. You held your breath, waiting for pain, but instead he ran out of the room and onto the balcony. Hanzo followed as quickly as he could, his eyes grazing over you to make sure you were unharmed.

"You tell yourself that to maintain the clan's order, you had to kill your brother. That it was your duty."

"It was my duty," Hanzo spoke, pulling an arrow from his quiver, "but it was also my burden. That does not mean that I do not honour him."

The arrow he shot was cut in half by his opponent's expert deflection. Another growl of anger left Hanzo's throat, and he began to shoot arrow after arrow at great speed. The two bounced around the room elegantly in battle as you watched from the bottom of the steps in awe and fear. The noise of metal hitting metal stopped and the two had gone from your sight. You scrambled up the steps to hear the ninja start to speak again, with Hanzo at his mercy against the edge of the balcony.

"You think you honour your brother Genji with incense offerings? Honour lies in one's actions! Remember what you did!"

"Do not dare tell me about honour and how dare you say his name!" Hanzo cried out, pushing the cyborg off of him and kicking him across the room.

Hanzo pulled out his final arrow. His anger was evident on his features. His tattoos began to glow bright blue. You had never seen such a phenomenon, he has never once used his dragon-strike in front of you. Two small blue dragons began to dance around his arm as he aimed his arrow.

"Ryu ga waga teki wo kurau!"

The two dragons grew in size and began to fly towards the ninja. He didn't seem phased at all as he ever so slowly pulled his katana out from behind his back.

"Ryujin no ken wo kurae!"

At his words, a green dragon sprouted from his sword and joined Hanzo's blue dragons. You snuck a look back at the painting and it hit you like a ton of bricks. The cyborg ninja was Genji, Hanzo's brother. The words exchanged between the two helped you to work it out.

"Only a Shimada can control the dragons." Hanzo whispered, grabbing an arrow from the floor in defense. "Who are you?"

The ninja, who you now knew was Genji, began to bolt towards Hanzo. Without thinking, you dashed over to the scene and stood in front of your trainer. Katana in his hand, Genji stopped just in time. It was so close to your neck but you couldn't panic, not now. With all the bravery you could muster, you pushed the blade away from your neck. The blade pierced the skin on your palm but you couldn't feel it. Genji put his blade away.

"Genj-" You started to speak but he pressed a finger to your lips.

"Don't touch her." Hanzo growled.

"You definitely have a purpose in this life," Genji said, his voice soft once again, "keep her safe, brother."

"Genji?" He questioned, then shook his head, standing, "No, my brother is dead!"

Genji lifted his mask, the green lights disappearing as we saw his scarred face. You gasped and Hanzo had his mouth open in shock, speechless. As quickly as he had lifted his mask, he pushed it back down again. 

"I forgive you brother, and now you must forgive yourself. The world is changing once again. I believe in you."

With that said, Genji bolted off of the balcony and landed on a nearby rooftop. Both you and Hanzo watched as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, a lone feather dropping to the ground in his place. 

You turned around, facing Hanzo. You could tell he was feeling a mixture of emotions as his usually emotionless expression was nowhere to be seen.

"Some fight, huh?" You said awkwardly, clasping your hands behind your back and looking down to the floor.

Almost immediately, you felt hands pull your face upwards and soft lips on your own. The shock of the moment didn't stop you from kissing him back with the same passion and aggression that he kissed you with. You had always dreamed of kissing Hanzo, but this was better than that. As his student, you knew it was never possible to act on your romantic dreams, even though you were both always so close to each other. After today's events, however, you knew you two would be even closer. 

You finally knew where he snuck off to on the anniversary of Genji's death. You knew Genji was alive. You were his new beginning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a random one-shot I wrote. I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Requests are always open! Just drop me a comment and I'll get right to it!


	2. Pharah x Reader - Greater Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and her mother, Ana, quarrel about her dreams to join Overwatch. In an act of rebellion, she flees her home at night to drink her worries away at a local bar, where she meets the person of her dreams.

Teen angst is a common yet complicated thing. Ana knew this very well as her only daughter, Fareeha, grew up to the lovable 19 year old she was today. Even though she could be classed as a young adult, she still held a lot of that good old anger and frustration that younger teenagers around the world bottled up inside of them. Especially when it came to the topic of Overwatch.

As a little girl, Fareeha had spent most of her life growing up with the members of Overwatch. She knew everything about them, and them about her. They were like her extended family and she loved the way they helped the innocent. They were heroes to the public, but they were her heroes too - in more ways than one. They were the ones who picked her up when she fell, who healed her scraped knees. They made her who she was today.

That is why Fareeha announced to her mother that she wants to join Overwatch. Which lead to Ana admiring the ugly yet charming teen anger that beheld her daughter. In short, Ana said no. In retaliation, Fareeha caused a rough verbal argument.

"So, you keep the victories all to yourself then, huh? I want to protect people as much as you do. I have waited my whole life to join Overwatch, to fight with you. Mum, I want to fight by your side! Imagine all the things we could accomplish together with the help of Commander Morrison, or - or Tracer!"

Fareeha rambled on and on, but Ana wouldn't have it.

"My darling, I love Overwatch but I also love you. I can't have you fighting. I don't want to lose you, it's too risky." Ana replied.

Every time her daughter told her she wanted to join Overwatch, she tried her hardest to stop her. Ana knew she didn't have that much control to actually stop her completely, but she knew that Jack, Lena, Angela and the others wouldn't want her to join either. 

Ana watched her daughter stalk up the stairs and she shook her head before going off to find someone to vent to. Fareeha, on the other hand, was busy upstairs in her room. Pulling on a plain navy blue dress, she looked at herself in the mirror. She tucked a small piece of hair behind her ear and admired her own natural beauty.  She smiled at herself before putting some flats on her feet and snatching her bag from her bed. With one last glance in the mirror, she bolted down the stairs and out the door before she could be questioned by anyone.

After walking for what felt like eternity, Fareeha finally walked into a pub that she liked the look of.  She happily sat at the bar, ordering her favourite cocktail - the purple rain.

"Oh no, honey. I don't think so." 

You clambered into the seat beside her with rosy cheeks and a cheesy grin on your face. With a double house vodka in your hand, you turned to the barman with a charming look.

"Please get my new friend my usual!" You giggled, "Also, I would like another!"

The gentleman laughed at your actions but proceeded to pour you and Fareeha the drinks you requested. Fareeha watched you, excited and confused at the same time.

"What's your name, beautiful?" You smiled lazily at her, taking a sip of your drink.

"Oh, um, Fareeha." She blushed, suddenly becoming interested in the oak wood in front of her.

"Ahhhhh, Pharah, I like it-" She cut you off.

"No, no. It's Fareeha."

"Pharah."

"Fareeha!"

"So, Pharah, what brings you here? I've never seen you before..." You questioned, placing your empty cup down and picking up your new drink.

Fareeha resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her new name, yet she found herself liking it more than she should have. You both spoke for a while, exchanging facts about yourselves over a few more drinks. You had managed to slow down a little, but you were still very tipsy. Fareeha, on the other hand, was definitely drunk.

"Hey, Henry, a glass of water for Pharah please!" You called out to the barman.

"My name is Fareeha." Fareeha whined, "Why can't you get it right?"

You frowned, "I just wanted to give my gorgeous new friend a nickname. It suits you. I'm sorry."

"No, no - I'm sorry. I'm just so stressed lately, I didn't mean to take it out on you." Fareeha sighed, "You can call me whatever you want."

"Tell me about it, sugar. Tell me why you're stressed." You comforted, slinging an arm around her waist.

Fareeha's heart fluttered a little but she ended up telling you everything. She'd whisper the parts about Overwatch in your ear, just to keep those details a secret, in case anybody who shouldn't be listening was nearby. You listened to every word she said, about how her mother wouldn't let her join to the part where Fareeha even mentioned she despised her mother for saying no.

"Listen, Pharah, your mum is just looking out for you. I know it's your dream to join, but maybe you're destined for something else. Take it from me, someone who spends most of their life in a bar! You're talented, there is so much more out there you can do to fulfil your dream of helping the innocent. As of right now, Pharah, you're my hero." You smiled at her, tugging her a little closer to you and placing your other hand on her cheek. "I'd normally be black out drunk right now. I like talking to you. I wouldn't want you to join Overwatch if it meant you were to get hurt. I don't want to lose you."

Fareeha remembered her mother saying those exact words. She looked directly into your eyes and smiled sadly.

"I guess I was wrong about my mu-"

You cut her off by pressing your lips against hers softly. She kissed you back, her stomach erupting like a volcano full of butterflies. She wrapped her arms around your neck, pulling both your bodies closer to each other. You hummed happily into the kiss, squeezing her waist gently. You pulled away for a brief moment.

"Here's my number. Go be the hero you were destined to be elsewhere, and don't forget me, Pharah." You smiled cheekily, handing her a napkin with your name and phone number.

Taking it in one hand, Fareeha gave you one last quick kiss. 

"I promise I never will."

 

* * *

 

Fareeha never went back on her promise. She remembered you, but she couldn't bring herself to call you. That night was one she wanted to forget, but she also wanted to remember it. That was the night her mother had been reported as killed in action. With such a rocky relationship at the end, Fareeha regretted that she couldn't have told her mother about you, about her decision to forget about joining Overwatch. She regretted being so angry for no reason. There was nothing she could do now - at 32, it felt like a lifetime ago since that part of her life.

"Officer Pharah, what's the plan for the formation against the attackers in the Temple of Anubis?"

Pharah. She had adopted the name in remembrance of the night she shared with you.

With a quiet sigh, Fareeha turned to inform her soldiers what the plan of action was. She had become the leader of the Egyptian army.

You had been right. She was destined for greater things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first request, from SoulStealer1987. I hope you love it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (I also hope to God that this is what you had in mind!)
> 
> I tried to make it gender neutral for everyone's pleasure! I hope it semi-worked!
> 
> Also, I have to admit, Pharah has never been my favourite hero - but this made me appreciate her a whole lot more!


	3. Junkrat x Reader - Perfect Day for some Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat is having a bad day and as his girlfriend, you are trying your hardest to cheer him up.

With a crest-fallen look on his face, Junkrat slowly trudged into your front room, dropping his frag launcher to the floor with a loud 'CLANK'. You tore your eyes away from the TV screen and looked at your boyfriend, your heart breaking into a million little pieces at his exaggerated pout. You patted the empty seat next to you on the sofa and watched as he walked towards you at a snail's pace. 

With a heavy sigh, he let himself drop onto the soft cushions. You snuck an arm around his shoulders and pulled him towards you, his head resting on your shoulder. You wrapped your other arm around his torso, pulling him into a loving embrace. He sighed again, louder than the last one, before wrapping his arms around you to reciprocate your cuddle invitation.

"I don't know what happened today, Jamison," You whispered to him, "but we can talk about it, if you want?"

"No, it's a'ight sheila," He frowned, "I don't wanna' talk about it."

"Oh! Okay, let's uh - watch a movie! I know how much you love watching the Batman trilogy - we can have a movie night?" You suggested, placing a small kiss to his temple.

"Eheheh... alright, alright." He agreed, although he still looked a little upset.

Moments later, you were both snuggled on the sofa. You had dragged the duvet down the stairs and draped it over the both of you. When you were comfortable, you pressed play on the remote and the movie started.

Every minute or so, you would look over to Junkrat in hopes his mood would lighten up. His eyes gleamed at the intense action parts of the movie, but he still held a depressing atmosphere that made you just as sad as he was. 

As the first movie came to an end, you switched off the TV. You ripped the duvet off of your body and stood up, grinning down at Junkrat's curled up form on the sofa. 

"How about we go blow something up?" You grinned, holding your hand out for him to take.

His eyes lit up and a huge smile appeared on his face. He took your hand and you pulled him up to stand with you. He grabbed your waist in an instant and pulled your body closer to him, placing small kisses all over your face.

"Yes,"

He placed a small kiss on your forehead,

"Yes,"

He placed a kiss on both of your cheeks,

"Yes!" He half whispered, half screamed, kissing your nose.

He placed a hand behind your head and pulled your face in closer until your lips locked. Only a small kiss, yet he still had to wipe away your lip gloss from his lips as he pulled away, smiling at you.

"I thought you'd never ask." He grinned, rushing to grab his detonator and his concussion mines from the back room. 

You ran to get your shoes and your jacket, almost jumping for joy as Junkrat returned looking like his usual crazy self.

"I had to bring my rip-tire, I just had to!" He exclaimed, rolling it beside him, "Help me out, sheila! Hooley Dooley, I'm so excited I can barely keep still!"

As soon as he had his rip-tire fastened onto his back, he bolted out the door with you close behind. You caught up, running next to him, admiring the large grin on his face. He took your hand in his and gave you a cheeky look, throwing a concussion mind beneath both of your feet. Your eyes widened as he set off the detonator, the two of you flying into the air.

You screamed as loud as you could as you looked down, your body flying through the air. Junkrat yanked you closer to him and held you close as he threw another mine down before you both landed, throwing you up into the air once again. Your hair danced against the wind crazily until you felt yourself on solid ground. You looked around you, realising you were on a rooftop.

"And now, the fun begins...Eheheeh!" Junkrat screeched, setting off his rip-tire and watching it fly off the roof and through the doors of your local bank. 

The loud bang startled pedestrians all around, but you and Junkrat were not phased. He handed you two concussion mines, which you took happily.

"It is a perfect day for mayhem, Junkrat." You beamed at him.

"Oh gosh, I really do love you, darlin'!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short Junkrat fic to add fuel to the fire in my heart. He's so precious and cute. I imagine him to be so loving to his girlfriend, yet cruel and chaos-ridden to the world.
> 
> This was really short bc I think it suits being a short piece. Not my best work, but I wanted to self-indulge and give myself a bit of Junkrat material. Sorry not sorry~


	4. Mercy x Reader - A Snowy Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy and her co-worker experience a spot of trouble on their research mission.

The branches of the trees around you struggle under the heavy load of snow, bending towards the equally as snowy floor. The snowflakes daintily fall from the murky clouds in the sky, adding to the mass of snow covering everything in sight. The mountains, that you could usually spot in the summer, had become what looked like huge mounds of white sugar. Every so often, you could see the piled up snow rush down the mountain. It was a phenomenal sight to see, yet also very worrying to be so close to the scene - but luckily, you had the most skilled Doctor at your mercy. 

You and Angela watch from the comfort of the Overwatch safe house, hot mugs of cocoa in your hands to warm your cold tingly fingertips. The trek up the mountains had made you both exhausted, and you were both still trudging around even after two days of being settled into the building. It was a long trip for the both of you, as you weren't as fit as some of the other agents. Being Doctors, you mostly stayed to the back and healed people as they requested, only running into battle to help the larger wounds. Climbing a mountain trail wasn't exactly your forte. 

"The snow is getting worse." Angela commented, stifling her yawn by pushing her palm over her mouth. 

"I know," You sighed, tearing your gaze away from the window, "we will have to send a message back to the base. At this rate, we won't get any work done with the amount of snowfall."

"Yes, let's." Angela agreed, placing her empty mug down on the coffee table.

You watched the intelligent blonde sit on the dull grey sofa, propping her legs up on the table and opening up her laptop. You marvelled at the sight - the way her wool knit jumper hugged her curves or the way she could light up even the dullest of days. She pushed her floppy yellow fringe out of her face every so often as she tried to concentrate and your heart swelled inside your chest. You felt your grip on your mug tighten as her eyes left the glaring screen of the computer and instead gazed directly at you.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried. "Are you getting a temperature, do you want me to check?"

Unable to form a coherent reply, she immediately pushed her computer aside and rushed off to fetch a thermometer. She was very fast. She zoomed back over to you, helping you sit down. She instructed you to open your mouth, and you did so. She gently placed the tip of the cold glass inside your mouth, watching her wrist watch intently. After one minute, she pulled it out. She studied it.

"This says your fine," She giggled, relieved, "You really scared me back then."

"S-sorry, Angela." You muttered, rubbing your temples soothingly. 

A loud bang halted Angela from saying anything in return. Your surroundings became darker and the lightbulb above you twitched, making your palms sweaty. Your head whipped to the left, your mouth opening in shock at the snow covered window. You got up to examine it further. 

"The snow on the roof must have collapsed around the building!" You cried out in shock. "Angela, check all the doors to the East, I'll check the West!"

You both dashed to opposite ends of the room as you began to check all doors that led to the outside. They were all covered in snow. Slightly panicking, you awaited Angela's return.

"All blocked!" She wailed as she ran back to the main room.

"Same here too. Looks like we're stuck here." You sighed, flopping onto the sofa once again.

You both took one last look at the window, which had now been completely blocked. You couldn't see anything.

"I-I should get back to sending that message back to base." Angela muttered.

She took a seat next to you, her cheeks rosy.

"Uh - could you please pass me my laptop?" She asked, sweetly.

You looked to the other side of you to see Angela's laptop. You hadn't noticed where you sat down and swallowed nervously, picking it up and handing it to her. Her hand brushed yours as she took it from you. 

"Thank you." She smiled, her eyes locking with yours for a brief moment.

After a few minutes of complete verbal silence, the only noise was that of the keyboard as she clicked each letter with grace and a degree of formality. She pushed the lid of her laptop down, placing it on the coffee table next to the two empty mugs.

"How would you like to watch a movie with me?" You asked, the words leaving your mouth confidently, but your brain was a swirl of nervous thoughts.

"I would like that!" She grinned in response, "Pick a movie, I will make us some snacks and more hot chocolate."

You nodded in reply, a smile on your face. You switched on the large TV that sat on the wall, the screen illuminating the whole room. Angela returned with a bowl of crisps and a jug of orange juice.

"We're all out of popcorn and hot chocolate - so I thought we can make do with what we've got." She laughed.

Your eyes lit up as she laughed. She truly was an angel. You made a space on the coffee table so she could place the items down. She ran off again, returning with two glasses and a blanket.

"I hope you don't mind sharing?" She asked, sitting next to you once again.

But this time, she sat very close to you. You could feel her body touching yours and you could feel your cheeks heat up, knowing that your face would probably be bright red. If she noticed, she didn't say anything as she draped the velvet blanket over the both of you.

"So what movie are we watching?" 

"Love Actually, I think we should get into Christmas spirit since we have nothing else to do when we're stuck in these mountains." You replied, smiling.

She nodded in reply, laying her head on your shoulder gently as you pressed play. 

As the credits rolled, you looked down at the sleeping Angela who was practically laying on you. Her face had fallen from your shoulder to your chest, her delicate snores being muffled by the material of your shirt. Taking in the gorgeous sight, you stayed there for a minute with a smile on your face before carefully standing up.

Making sure she was still asleep, you slowly picked her up bridal style and took her to her bedroom. You laid her in bed, adjusting the blankets to make sure she was warm enough. You kissed her forehead lovingly, then turned to leave.

"Thank you." She hummed, sleepily, looking up at you with squinted eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Angela." You chuckled quietly.

"Stay with me?" She questioned, propping herself up with an elbow to open the blankets for you.

Without hesitation, you slipped off your shoes and climbed into bed next to her. You immediately felt the warmth of her body warm up your cold limbs. You both lay there, staring at each other in silence.

"I, uh, know you like me." Angela said, plainly.

You sighed and looked down, ready to apologise. You couldn't speak as you felt her lips against your own in a kiss full of passion. You closed your eyes, bliss flowing through your veins. You didn't want to stop, so you cupped her cheek with your hand, not letting her pull away for a few moments more. You both pulled away to smile lovingly at each other.

"And well, I like you too." Angela smiled.

You were over the moon, to say the least. You took her waist and pulled her closer to you, hugging her gently as you both felt your eyelids get heavy. 

"Before we fall asleep, can I ask you a question?" You asked, quietly.

She hummed in response.

"Will you please be my girlfriend?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from Umbradominus! I hope you like it, with Mercy being one of my favourite characters (I think every character is my favourite at this point) I was very happy to write this! 
> 
> Also, again, I have tried to make this chapter genderless in order to keep everybody happy! 
> 
> Thank you for the request!


	5. Widowmaker x Reader - Caught like a Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Amelie catches her prey as it crawls unknowingly into the web that she so lovingly wove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know if I should put a warning on this or not - but there is nudity, blood, swearing and sexual scenes (in this particular one-shot). I decided to head in a different direction for this one, so...
> 
> Read with caution - and please, enjoy!

' _Considered the most venomous spider in North America, the Black Widow spider is a part of the arachnid family and is commonly known for her unique appearance. Additionally, they have a high tendency to eat their mates after breeding, which is also a commonly known trait of the Black Widow...'_

A close up of the spider accompanied the narrator's description, yet Amelie wasn't much interested in the video coming from the TV. The facts she had heard echoed around in her mind, a devious grin appearing on her face. 

She could hear the soft jangling of keys in the front door and sat down at the table, switching off the television. She placed one leg atop of the other as her fiancé came through the door. You smirked at the sight of her long, gorgeous legs on show. She had a short black dress on and the material had ridden up slightly, exposing her muscular thighs. You went to speak, but she cut you off.

"Did you know Black Widow spiders eat their mate when they're finished with them?"

"Woah, babe. Where'd this come from?" You chuckled, setting your keys down on top of a nearby white shelf.

You slid your coat off of your back and hung it on the hook by the front door, pulling your mobile phone out of the inside pocket. Answering a few texts from work, you let yourself sink into the sofa with a content sigh. 

"Want to get a takeaway for dinner?" You suggested, leaning your head back on the soft cushions.

"Should we invite your mistress over too?" Amelie replied, standing up and folding her arms to show that she meant business.

"My mistress? What the fuck, Amelie, I don't even - oh, now I get it. You think I'm cheating, don't you?" You rolled your eyes, lifting your head up to look at her, "Why would you even think that?"

Amelie stalked over to the television stand, opening one of the cupboards and pulling out a Victoria's Secret bag. She hooked her finger around the dainty thong inside, proceeding to tug it out and stare directly at you. She raised an eyebrow at you as she awaited a response. To her surprise, you began to laugh loudly. 

"They're a present for you - I just haven't got around giving it to you because I've been busy at work," You chuckled, getting up and swaggering towards her, holding her waist gently, "If I'm going to give you a gift like that, I want to have that same night available to make sure I can see you in them."

Feeling deeply humiliated, Amelie let the thong drop into the bag to join the rest of the lingerie stuffed inside. 

"So, there's nobody else?" She asked, her stern manner dropping to show her secret vulnerability.

"Nobody, baby, I promise you." You replied, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead, "Now, are you feeling Chinese or Pizza?"

* * *

 Amelie let herself into the flat, exhausted from her long shift. Propping her duffel bag, that was filled with her sniper and ammo, against the wall, she waltzed into the kitchen to get herself a much needed glass of water. Gulping the liquid down her throat, she could hear muffled talking from your shared bedroom. Quietly, she tip-toed over to her bag, sliding her sniper out.

The silence was deadly as she ever so slowly made her way to the bedroom door, resting her ear against the thin wood. 

"Fuck, babe - you're so hot when you try to dominate me." Amelie heard you groan, feeling the anger rise inside of her.

Kicking the door down, she aimed her gun in front of her. She took in the sight of a blonde teenager straddling your waist. With a cry of anger, she aimed for her head. With one quick pull of the trigger and a loud bang, blood splattered over your body as the girl on top of you collapsed with a bullet lodged in her brain. You shouted 'fuck' at the top of your voice, shoving the deceased girl off of your body and onto the floor. 

Your body was shaking in fear as Amelie pointed the gun at you, but you were shocked to see her throw her precious gun to the floor. She began to undress in front of you and you felt yourself get insanely aroused as she angrily climbed onto the bed, straddling you. 

"You promised me, you fucking promised me!" Amelie screamed at you, pushing her palm against your throat as she grinded against your crotch. "You're evil! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

She choked you harshly as she worked wonders with her other hand in your lower area. 

"Amelie, I'm gonna - fuck!" You moaned as you closed your eyes tightly, riding out your orgasm.

With your eyes shut, she swiftly jumped off the bed and expertly picked up her gun. Without a word of protest - without even knowing - she aimed for your head. 

BANG

The bullet passed your head and hit the leather headboard behind you. Your eyes snapped open and you saw a crying Amelie aiming her gun at your forehead. You felt your own hot tears run down your cheeks, your whole body frozen in place as she reloaded her gun shakily.

"You don't have to do this, Amelie, please. We can sort it out, baby, I'll leave," You sobbed, "I'll do anything. Please don't sho-"

Your head lolled to the side, blood dripping down your face. Amelie wiped the tears from her face, yet more started to fall in their place. She sunk to the floor, kicking her gun across the room as far as she could get it. 

Alone, betrayed yet the job was done. Amelie sobbed loudly, screaming aimlessly into the empty apartment. She could hear faint dripping as the two dead bodies began to create a puddle of thick red blood on the floor. Her tears soon stopped and a devilish smirk crept onto her face. She stood and without glancing back, she collected her gun. Placing it into her bag, she left her old home and welcomed the darkness of the night.

* * *

 

_As you know, Black Widow spiders always kill their mate when they're finished with them._

Amelie smiled seductively at the man offering to buy her a drink at the bar.

_It's a trait that many people know, but their mate doesn't._

She moaned deeply as he touched her damp skin, her hands clutching the bedsheets tightly.

_They will never know._

She hauled her bag over her shoulder, hearing that ever so familiar sound of red liquid dripping onto the floor.

_Ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a wild ride. I hope it made sense - I love the spider concept of Widowmaker, and just had to make a fic out of it!  
> Also, as per usual, I tried my best to make it gender neutral for all of my readers out there.  
> I hope it was still enjoyable though.


	6. McCree xReader - Daddy Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you and Jesse show your young son the magic of Toy Story for the first time.

"Mummy! Daddy!"

The excited squeals of your 5 year old son woke you up in an instant. Slightly startled, you lifted the covers and helped him up onto the bed. He climbed over your petite body, squeezing himself between yours and Jesse's bodies. You felt his small cold feet on your back and you shivered, pulling the covers up to your chin as you turned around to face him.

"Your feet are freezing, kiddo!" You gasped, wrapping your warm hands around his icy feet, "I think we need to warm them up!"

The feeling of your hands on his feet tickled him and he began to laugh loudly - finally waking Jesse up.

"Rise and shine, honey." You grinned over at him as he rubbed his eyes vigorously.

"What time is it?" He croaked, sitting up slightly to catch a sight of the digital alarm clock on the bedside cabinet. "Hold up now, you woke me up at 6 in the goddamn morning on a - what day is it?"

"On a Sunday, babe." You replied, stifling a giggle.

"On a Sunday! A Sunday!" He cried out, turning to tickle your son's stomach.

Sandwiched between the two of you, the little boy couldn't escape as you both began to tickle every inch of his skin. His adorable laughter filled the room and the three of you forgot it was an early Sunday morning. You left the tickling to Jesse as you pushed the white duvet off of your body, the cold air nipping at the exposed skin left by your pyjamas. Goosebumps littered your body as you pushed your feet into your slippers and pulled on your dressing gown.

"How about a lazy day after breakfast, boys?" You suggested, turning to see the two just getting out of bed.

"Yes please!" They said in unison, as Jesse put on his own slippers.

You smiled at them and left the room, heading down to the kitchen to start making breakfast. You made bacon, eggs and toast for yourself and Jesse. Your son, however, demanded pancakes so you had no option but to slave away at the stove for an extra twenty minutes.

"Yum!" Your son shouted, jamming a forkful of syrup drizzled pancakes into his mouth. "Thank you, mummy!"

"No problem sweetheart, now what would you like to do today?" You asked him, taking a bite of your own food.

He shrugged as he chewed his food, placing a finger to his chin, appearing to be in deep thought. 

"I know! We can bring the blankets down from upstairs and have a movie day!" He screamed, accompanied with a toothy grin.

"I do like that idea very much," Jesse laughed, shovelling the last forkful of bacon into his mouth, "I'll go and grab the stuff whilst you two finish eating."

He put his empty plate and cutlery into the sink, before disappearing from the room. The sound of his footsteps on the stairs was all that could be heard until your son began to talk about how excited he was to go to school tomorrow. As soon as the both of you had finished eating, you put your plates in the sink. You chased your little one into the living room, pinning him to the sofa and tickling his belly. His howling laughter echoed around the room and as soon as Jesse rushed in, he dropped the duvet to the floor and came over to help you tickle him. 

"So, what are we watching?" You asked when you'd both stopped and you went to grab the duvet from the floor.

"These." Jesse replied simply, holding up three DVD cases.

"TOY STORY?!" You shouted, just as loud as your son had been earlier.

"I thought it was time our baby boy got to see the best movies of all time!" Jesse grinned, then looked down at his son, "These are your mother's favourites, kiddo."

The three of you settled down on the sofa after placing the first DVD into the TV. You leaned on Jesse, whilst your son leaned on you. The duvet covering your bodies kept you snuggled and warm together as a family.

After the first movie was over, your son excitably began reciting all of Woody's voice lines.

_"There's a snake in my boot!"_

_"Reach for the sky!"_

_"You're my favourite deputy!"_

"My catchphrase is better," Jesse scoffed, "It's high noon, my boy!"

"No it's not, daddy!" Your son responded, "And it's not high noon, either!"

"It's always high noon on daddy's watch," Jesse laughed, showing his son his watch, "see?"

"You really need to get that fixed, Jesse. You might stop missing our son's football games then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree is slowly creeping into my heart, just like Junkrat did. I'm also very obsessed with the idea of Overwatch Dads. I will most likely end up making a series of Overwatch Dads at this rate.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Requests, as always, are open!


	7. Soldier 76 x Reader - Watchpoint: The Commander's Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a hopeful trainee in the Overwatch base, yet a certain commander has his eye on you for his own personal rankings.

It was so quiet in the large training room that you could hear your short jagged breaths as you jogged around the room, hiding from the bots. You preferred the stealthy approach when it came to combat - keeping to the shadows and sneaking around - yet you were also well prepared for direct confrontation. Like right now.

A trainer bot came whizzing past your hiding spot, instantly detecting you and beginning to shoot. You ducked each shot and ran towards cover, jumping over the wall and aiming your pulse rifle at it's head. With a quick peek into your scope, you sent 5 bullets directly into it's head. A wailing noise came from the machine as it crashed to the floor. 

However, the loud noise of gunfire had alerted the 5 other bots in the training grounds and they had come to check the scene. You took this to your advantage and pulled out one of your special smoke grenades. You rolled it along the ground, directly into the middle of the group in front of you. It detonated, a thick fog emitting from the tiny ball. You pulled your goggles down over your eyes, which gave you the ability to see through your deadly black smoke.

The bots appeared to be panicking and bumping into each other, so you put away your pulse rifle and pulled out two shotguns from your belt. Getting close to each robot, you shot each one in the head - twice, for good measure. You watched their pathetic metal bodies drop to the floor and stuffed your guns back into their holsters. 

Once the fog had eventually dispersed, you heard the door open, the sound of clapping filled the once silent room. You pulled your goggles off of your face, holding them in your hands as you watched Commander Jack Morrison enter the room. He had a genuine smile on his face as he congratulated you on your 'excellent performance' as he had put it.

It was becoming rather frequent that Jack would come and watch you train. He complimented every move you made, as if you were a piece of art. It gave you lots of confidence, yet you were rather nervous as to why he seemed to be watching your every move. You were scared to make a mistake, scared he would remove you from the Overwatch Trainee Scheme because of a minor flaw in your movements. 

"You did great, soldier," He grinned, squeezing your shoulder gently, "I loved the smoke idea - I couldn't even see what was going on until it faded, such a great technique!"

You basked in the attention, though. You smiled back at him, patting his hand that was still gripping your shoulder. He pulled it away seconds after you touched it, but you hid your confused expression. He appeared to look slightly flustered and you went to ask him if he was okay, but he turned and left the room. This was new - he had never left so abruptly before. Jack often escorted you to the kitchens, where he would ask the chefs to cook you something extra tasty due to your hard work. You tried to rack your brains as to what you did wrong, but you knew you had to go clean yourself up first.

You headed back to your room, placing your equipment into their rightful stands in your store cupboard. You locked it, then proceeded to strip off your clothes, feeling your worries whirl down the drain as you had a long warm shower. 

You entered the dining room, smelling like your honey shower gel, with a happy smile playing on your lips. Reinhardt held his tankard of beer up as you walked in, his cheeks rosy pink - you had no doubt that he was on his third pitcher by now. You sent him a small wave and a smile, taking your usual seat next to Commander Morrison. He had his own pint of beer in his hands, eagerly taking a quick gulp as you sat down.

"Are you okay, Commander?" You asked politely, filling your own glass with water from the water jug in the middle of the table.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," He responded, unable to make eye contact with you, "but you know I always tell you to call me Jack when we're not working."

"Sorry, I just forget sometimes." You smiled nervously, unused to this blunt contact from him. "Are you sure you're okay, Jack?"

HIs heart fluttered in his chest as he heard you say his name. He closed his eyes in ecstasy at the sound, but it was short-lived when he heard Commander Gabriel Reyes sit in his seat opposite you, striking up a conversation.

"So, I caught a glimpse of your training today, agent," Gabriel smirked at you, picking up some bread from the basket between you, "I loved the shotgun show. Smoke never fools me."

"You could see through it?" You asked him, interested in what he had to say, "Nobody can see through it but me, how did you-"

Gabriel held up your old pair of goggles that you had trashed when they had snapped in two during your smoke grenade prototype training, a cheeky grin on his face. He threw them to you and you caught them with swift ease, seeing he had fixed them.

"No point in throwing away good gear, cadet," He advised, "you never know when you might need a second pair too."

"Thank you so much, Commander! I thought they were unfixable!" You gasped, examining the goggles in your hands.

The harsh scraping of the chair beside you made you jump out of your skin. It was all so sudden. Jack took his pint glass, and a large jug of beer, from the table and left the room.

"That's the second time today he's done that." You muttered to yourself.

"Morrison is just jealous that you weren't paying attention to him." Gabriel snorted.

"Jealous?" You questioned, confused.

"Not for me to explain. Why don't you go find him and ask him yourself?"

And so you did. You searched all around the Gibraltar base, hoping to see a glimpse of the blonde haired Commander - yet you couldn't find him down any corridor. Eventually, after searching the training grounds and his office, you decided he must be in his private quarters. You were so curious, you ended up right outside his door, your fist knocking on it before you could stop and turn away.

Jack pulled the door open only slightly, using one eye to see who was on the other side. When he saw you, he almost opened the door all the way to let you in but his drunken state told him to slam the door shut. However, you knew what he was going to do and used your fast reflexes to keep your foot in the doorway, stopping him from closing it all the way.

"I just want to talk, Jack." You sighed. "Let me in."

He obeyed, opening the door all the way and letting you come into his large room. It was blue. The walls, the bed sheets, the lampshade - all blue. The now empty jug sat on his desk and you watched as he let himself fall onto the black leather sofa. Opposite, sat a large television - which didn't surprise you, yourself and the other trainee's had to share one in the recreation room. You didn't doubt that some of the higher ups had their own entertainment. 

"Why did you leave dinner?" You asked, sitting next to him on the sofa.

You were sitting dangerously too close to him, in his mind. He looked you up and down, admiring the way your black leggings defined your long elegant legs. And the way you tight fitting blue shirt hugged your curves, reminding him how much of a woman you really are. His eyes darted to the floor, then met your intense gaze.

"I couldn't sit there and wat-watch Gabriel flirt with you. That man knows my feelings for you, but he likes to mess with me. On purpose!" Jack had no control over his words, his voice was slurred but he kept his eyes on you at all times. "On purpose, on purpose... Like giving you your fixed goggles back. He wouldn't have known they were there, but I told him that you'd tossed them because they had broke. He's trying to get you before I do, but that won't work!"

Jack inched closer to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pushing you into a laying position on the sofa. He laid beside you, hugging you close to his body. He hummed happily to himself, sniffing deeply at your sweet honey scent. Your heart went out to your commander - he liked you! You put all the pieces together instantly and you knew why he came to every training session, why he got you the best food, why he always complimented you. 

"I have feelings for you too, Jack." You admitted, almost whispering.

You turned around in his arms, so now you were facing him. Even in his drunken state, he still blushed at your words.

"Really?" 

"Yes, I like you. A lot." You smiled, cupping his cheek gently. 

"Does that mean I can kiss you?"

You laughed and pressed your lips against his, feeling his muscular arms bringing your body closer to his own. Jack felt as though he was in heaven - he had finally got his wish. He had wanted to kiss you since you joined the regime, your beautiful face and body had him under a spell. Then he got to know you, and you were just perfect in every way. 

"Be mine, then?" He breathed, pulling away from the kiss.

"Forever." You whispered in response, brushing your lips against his to tease him.

His hands found your bum and a cheeky smile crept onto his features. He sat up, pulling you up with him so you were straddling him, then stood, carrying you over to the bed. He laid you down onto the soft sheets, hovering above you. His eyes wandered over your gorgeous body and he bit his bottom lip.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked himself, only to be answered by you wrapping your arms round his neck and pulling him down for a night he would always remember.

* * *

"Ugh.. my head." Jack groaned, sitting up slowly, his eyes squinted from the pain of his hangover.

He looked down at himself and his naked body, the realisation of what happened last night flooded back into his brain. He looked beside him to see your beautiful face - you were also naked, much to his liking. He smirked to himself and mentally applauded his drunken confidence. Snuggling back down under the covers, he wrapped an arm around you and felt you snuggle into his warm body. He kissed the back of your head and slowly drifted back off to sleep with love on his mind.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this without really any aim, and I'm actually very happy to see how it came out!  
> I left the smut to your imagination - as I am unsure as to whether I should include smut in this fic collection or not.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Reaper x Reader - Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an important high ranking member of the Talon corporation, you are saved by your boss, Reaper - but he can't help his thoughts when he see's you tied to a chair being stripped of your female innocence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just before you read. It contains sexual scenes and curse words.  
> If you don't like these, please don't read this one!  
> Thank you!

The gravestones stood silently, row upon row like soldiers long forgotten but a sudden scream shattered the silence. A low growl emitted from Reaper's throat as he let his body de-materialise, quietly heading in the direction of the scream. He passed what seemed like an endless alley, surrounded by forgotten decaying buildings. The screams started up again, this time, it sounded like multiple victims rather than just the one. Reaper charged forward in annoyance, coming closer to the distressing scene. 

Just as he was turning the corner, he materialised his body into his normal form once again. He saw the crazed look in your eye as you had two women and a man stuck against the rotting wall of an old shop. You had a knife in your hand, twirling it between your fingers like it was all a game. As soon as you spotted Reaper thundering towards you, your excited expression fell into one of boredom. You stepped forward and slit each of your victims throats. 

"I didn't ask you to torture them. I asked for clean kills - you were supposed to meet me at the graveyard, you incompetent bitch!" He growled, the back of his hand colliding with your cheek forcefully. 

"I haven't been out of that hellhole of a base for almost a year because of your strict controlling rules." You spat back, rubbing your burning cheek gently.

"Well those rules saved your shithole of a life. You're making me wish I sent you on all those missions now. You wouldn't annoy me so much if you were dead." He fired back, grabbing your arm roughly and dragging you back to the abandoned graveyard.

" 'You wouldn't annoy me so much if you were dead' " You mimicked, rolling your eyes as you tried to keep up with his fast pace.

Reaper didn't respond, but he secretly found your annoying reactions rather amusing. He kept a violent and evil façade over himself when dealing with his agents, treating them all in the same abusive way to ensure their allegiance. For somebody whose life was so controlled by rules, secrets and missions - he enjoyed the way that you could make even the strictest of things play out smoothly, as if there had been no intense planning beforehand. You held a crazy yet elegant way of doing things, which is why he needed you to help with this mission. You were both going into this operation blind, without knowing the complete details of what kind of monstrosities are going on underground.

It was now complete silence between the two of you. You had put your earpiece in, keeping contact with Reaper who had fled to the shadows further in front to inspect the area. You were now directly underneath the graveyard - you knew this as the skeletal remains could be seen poking out of the thick mud walls of the long dank tunnel. You could see a modern metal door towards the end, hopeful that you could get away from the smell of rotting remains. You felt your earpiece buzz inside your ear.

"You're safe. Walk straight to the door, I'm on the other side. It's deserted. I'll open it up." Reaper announced.

You quickened your pace to a jog as the door in front of you slid open. You looked around as soon as you were inside. The clean white walls made your eyes burn and you instinctively knew you were inside of a laboratory. You saw a singular chair in the middle of the room, straps on both the legs and the arms. Either side stood large screens. You slowly made you way over to it. 

Your steps must have triggered the electricity in the place as the screens came to life. You touched one, realising they were almost like oversized tablets. 

"Don't touch." You heard Reaper's voice in your ear. "Let's keep moving. There's a door over here."

You looked up and saw his shadow disappear through the crack under a door tucked away in the corner of the room. You didn't even get to take one step as you felt the cool butt of a gun slam against the side of your head. You fell to the floor, unconscious, your attacker smirking at your body. He pointed his gun at the door to the left of him as it opened, but was relieved to see that nobody was there. He walked over to close it before lifting your body into the empty chair, strapping you in. 

Reaper didn't understand why you weren't following, or responding. He'd opened the door for you to follow, yet you weren't in the next room yet. 

"Get off of me, you perverted fucker!" He heard you shout.

He cursed under his breath and shadow stepped back into the laboratory. He saw you strapped into the white chair, a lanky man cutting through your clothes with your own knife.

You struggled against the restraints, cursing loudly. However, you weren't scared. You had been trained to be fearless - but the wrath of your boss was something to be worried about. You saw the familiar dark cloud come closer towards you, materialising next to the tall man in the lab coat in front of you. Reaper pulled out a shotgun and held it to the man's head. He dropped the knife.

"Who are you?" Reaper asked.

"Pull the trigger." The man said, challenging him.

Reaper obeyed and shot him. Blood sprayed over both you and Reaper. The man's body fell to the ground, the white flooring becoming stained with sticky red blood. Reaper stepped over the body and picked up your knife, releasing you from the restraints. Yet there was nothing you could do about the fact that your black latex suit was now practically missing it's top half. You could feel your bosses eyes on your bare breasts and you knew you had to cover up - and quick. You reached down, roughly yanking the bloody lab coat from your deceased attacker and putting it on. You picked up your weapons and tucked them back into their designated places and began your walk to the next room.

That was exactly what Reaper liked. You knew how it worked. The mission must continue. The only problem was that he couldn't keep the image of your large chest out of his mind. His brain messed with him, thinking of how he could feel the soft skin of your breasts in his hands right now if he ordered you to. He could feel his cock harden at the thought of him taking you up against the white wall of the lab, your sweet moans echoing around the room.

"Boss, where are you? There's a locked door in my way." He heard in his ear, taking him away from his sick fantasy.

"On my way." He replied after coughing a little to regain his composure. 

He jogged to where you stood, giving you a quick look up and down from behind his mask, before disappearing under the door. He opened it for you, your eyes landing on what you had came for. 

"I thought this lab was supposed to be abandoned?" You questioned, as another man in a lab coat stood shakily, pointing a gun at you.

You rolled your eyes and pulled your gun out of it's holster with magnificent speed, shooting the scared man right between the eyes. You watched his body drop to the floor before skipping over to the table and picking up the gun.

"It's lighter than I expecte - uh, boss?" You began to talk but you felt hands on your hips and someone's crotch being pressed against your ass.

You turned around and saw the familiar mask of Reaper. You pushed him away harshly, crossing your arms.

"What do you think you're doing, agent?" He hissed, his tone dark, "You need to learn how to follow orders." 

He pulled the gun from your grip and stuffed into the spare holster on his back before abruptly picking you up and making you sit on the table in front of him. He stood between your legs, his hands gripping your sides to keep you in place. 

"First, you are late to meet me. Then, you go and get captured like the little bitch you are. You sat there, letting that man cut off your clothes like a vulnerable little slut." He was breathing heavily. "And now - oh, you pushed me away, didn't you? How fucking dare you not follow my orders, do I have to teach you a lesson?"

He backhanded you again, on the same cheek as last time. His rough leather gloves burning your skin. You didn't want to admit that his violence turned you on. You yelped as he hit you again, this time on the other cheek. He grabbed your chin, pulling you close to his mask. You looked straight into the eyeholes of it, hoping you were making eye contact. 

He used his other hand to pull his mask off. His face was covered in scars, his eyes holding the pain and pleasure of his current situation.

"What happens in this building, stays in this building." He hissed, his hot breath hitting your skin.

"Yes, sir." You replied, cupping his face with your hands and pulling him closer so you could kiss his scarred lips.

They were softer than you had imagined they would be. His face was rough under your fingertips as you traced his jawline, gently cupping his cheek with your other hand. He was dumbfounded at first, but slowly got into it. You had no doubt that he hadn't had much sexual action in the past 8 years since creating Talon.

 "I want nothing but to bend you over this table and ram my cock into you over and over, babe - but we need to get back just in case we get any unwanted company." He said, pulling away from the kiss. "I promise we can continue as soon as we are back at base. Meet me in my room after dinner."

He put his mask back on.

"That's an order."

He de-materialised instantly. He left the room completely, whilst you were still on the table breathing heavily after such an odd encounter. You hopped off of the table and made your way out of the small underground facility, finding a chopper awaiting you outside. You climbed on board, shocked to find Reaper as his usual stoic self, ignoring your existence. 

You remembered he wanted you to meet him in his room after dinner, and you spent the journey home imagining all the things he was going to do to you. After all, it was an order and you always knew how to go with the flow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Reyes is my complete and utter baby and I have wanted to write a fic about him for ages. Originally, the fic I made about Soldier 76 was supposed to be for Reaper. However, I decided it's storyline was a little to fluffy for our edgelord Reaper.
> 
> Either way, thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed all my little stories so far! I love writing them!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
